La mirada del alma
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [YAOI] ¿ Que vale mas ... mirar a quien amas ... o no ver y sentirlo con tu alma?


**La mirada del Alma**

**YuGiOh**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal - CAMPAÑA**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

La brisa acaricio su rostro, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Sintió como las primeras gotas, caían de las nubes, que por lo que los truenos anunciaban eran negras. Levanto su rostro, hacia el cielo, esperando que toda su alma fuera bañada por las lagrimas de los Ángeles.

Así una ves su madre le había dicho, ante el porque llovía.

Extendió sus brazos, recibiendo mas fuerte aquel chaparrón, sonrió tan complacido por aquella sensación que le daba. Dio un suspiro, triste, hacia cuanto que no disfrutaba de algo tan simple como eso.

Sus sentidos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba corriendo, agitado, ya que su respiración era un poco mas fuerte de lo normal.

- Oye ... amigo ...! Te enfermaras si te quedas ahí ... – una vos que no conocía llego a sus oídos, mientras lo sentía cada vez mas cerca. Su tono era suave, jovial, y cortes.

- Quien te mando a buscarme? – su vos salió fría, recordó que había escapado de sus "niñeras". El otro se detuvo cerca de él, mirándolo extrañado.

- Nadie ... amigo. Acaso piensas quedarte acá fuera con esta tormenta? No ves que los relámpagos son cada vez mas seguidos? Si te descuidas, podría uno golpear uno de los árboles y lastimarte ... – él sonrió irónicamente, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando sus pupilas azules tan vacías, sin vida.

- Soy ciego ... – respondió secamente, para luego sacar entre sus ropas, aquel pequeño bastón guía, desplegándolo para empezar a caminar en el sentido contrario de donde aquel sujeto había venido corriendo.

- Espera ... – el sujeto lo había tomado del brazo, delicadamente, para no hacerlo tropezar, pero aun así deteniéndolo - ... Vas en la dirección de las avenidas. A menos que algún auto te este esperando, que lo dudo, déjame llevarte hasta mi casa, vivo sobre la cafetería de la esquina. Y de allí llamaras para que te vengan a buscar ... – sonrió ante el gesto de disgusto del otro - .. Bueno ... o por lo menos hasta que la ropa se seque ... Ya que si sigues escabulléndote de quien sea que te estés escondiéndote, terminaras con una gripe que ya no podrás ni salir a hurtadillas ... – la risa de aquel sujeto, lo hizo voltear su rostro. Sintió que su mirada lo penetraba.

- De acuerdo ... – dijo despacio. No supo porque, pero sentía una sensación reconfortante ante aquel extraño.

- Ok ... dame tu mano ... – le dijo tan confiado, que no dejo siquiera contestarle, entrecruzando sus dedos con los suyos.

Se dejo llevar, por aquel parque húmedo. Sintió los grandes charcos debajo de sus pies, y se dio cuenta que la lluvia había de ser mucho mas que simple chaparrón. No camino demasiado, sintió como cruzaban la calle, y caminar unos metros hacia su derecha, para luego detenerse y escuchar el tintineo de una puerta.

El ambiente cálido golpeo su rostro frió, logrando estremecerse, calándole hasta los huesos. El murmullo de la gente, se hizo presente, mientras algunos saludaban a su "guía", y reía ante los comentarios. Caminaron unos metros, para luego sentir que las voces de la gente disminuía, hasta escuchar solo el ruido vajilla lavándose, y que otro preparativo sobre la estufa. Su olfato dio señal de estar en la cocina. Su estomago gruño dando el vergonzoso estado de tener hambre, no sabia que hora era, pero hacia un buen tiempo que había comido algo.

Sintió como el otro se detenida.

- Subirás unas escaleras ... – le dijo despacio, para luego sentir como este, depositaba su mano en una baranda - ... Puedes sostenerte de allí, y avanzar despacio, la escalera es recta, al terminar llegaras a un pasillo, solo guíate por la pared de tu izquierda, al fondo de la misma, esta mi habitación. Entra, y espérame ... – se giro sorprendido, levantando una ceja, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo, el otro sonriendo siguió diciendo - ... Por la expresión de tu rostro, se nota que eres quisquilloso para con tu ceguera, por lo cual, si alguien te trata como porcelana, te enojaras ... además ... yo tuve una hermana ciega ... y se el carácter de demonios que pueden llegar a tener una persona ... cuando alguien la trata delicadamente ... – inconscientemente sonrió, no supo porque, pero lo hizo.

Sin decir nada, subió las escaleras como se lo había dicho. Camino hasta encontrar la habitación y espero allí, aquel muchacho, que lo había sorprendido con su actitud. Escucho atentamente como el agua castigaba la ventana que había allí, ahora el pequeño chaparrón, se había convertido en una tormenta de viento fuerte, se alivio que alguien, lo hubiera visto y buscado para poder refugiarse.

- Siento la tardanza ... – la vos de él, lo sorprendió, por un momento no supo que se había acercaba a la habitación – Te he traído un poco de comida caliente ... – su sentido del olfato, declaro que era algo con especies - ... Tendrás que darme tu ropa ... así la pondré a secar mas rápido ... Te prestare algo de la mía ... deja que vea que tengo ... – lo dijo casi en un murmullo, cuando escucho que abrían una puerta, y que hurgaban en algún cajón – Acá esta ... – dijo felizmente – Una remera de color negro y unos pantalones deportivos de igual color ... son abrigados y para el momento son suficiente, te prestare unos pantaloncillos para que no este con los tuyos mojados. Se lo que es sentirse incómo con la ropa húmeda ... jeje ... – era extraño, se sentía en una dimensión paralela, ante aquel sujeto que no conocía, y aun así, lo trataba como si fueran amigos de siempre - ... Sucede algo? – la vos preocupada, hizo que su rostro girara hasta donde el interlocutor había hablado.

- No ... – dijo despacio – Hablas demasiado ... y me tratas con familiaridad ... que extraño eres ... – su vos era algo seria, pero no ruda – Ni siquiera se quien eres ... no me has dicho tu nombre ... – le reprocho.

- Joey Wheeler ... – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la estrechaba - ... Siento incomodarte, si quieres llamo a alguien conocido para que venga a buscarte, si no quieres permanecer aquí. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal ni nada solo que te vi ahí parado, bajo la lluvia y ... – sus labios fueron cubiertos por unos dedos finos.

- Cállate ... – el muchacho de ojos azules, le dijo mientras recorría su rostro, con las yemas de los dedos - ... Eres extraño ... Hablas demasiado ... – sintió su piel suave, sus cabellos aun húmedos, pero se percibían finos, largos para su gusto. Recorrió su frente, el contorno de su cara, hasta llegar hasta sus orejas, descubriendo detrás de ellas, unas pequeñas cicatrices. Sintió que el otro muchacho se tensaba, por lo cual siguió su exploración, hasta llegar hasta sus labios, podría decirse que eran normales, cálidos; se percato de la aceleración de su pulso, cuando sus dedos llegaron a su cuello.

- Cual es tu nombre? – el silencio se rompió, y el muchacho aprovecho para separarse.

- Seto ... – murmuro, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara. El silencio se volvió incomodo - ... Si mi indicas donde esta el baño ... me cambiare ... – dijo despacio.

- Ven ... – el otro sonrió, tomándole de la mano y llevándolo a unos pasos hasta una puerta - ... Es pequeño, pero confortable ... Tienes una ducha frente a ti ... el lavatorio esta también enfrente pero mas cerca ... el inodoro esta a tu izquierda, a tres pasos de la puerta ... – se quedo parado a un lado suyo - ... Quieres que te ayude ... si no conoces el baño ... o puedes solo? ... – su vos sonaba preocupado.

- Esta bien ... dame unos minutos ... – el ojos azules dirigió su mano hacia el frente, encontrándose con la pequeña pileta.

La puerta fue cerrada, con cuidado, provocando a ambos un momento de suspiro.

**-- PRO JOEY --**

Joey Wheeler, estaba nervioso, sentir como recorría su rostro, lo había echo sonrojar, y hasta tener el impulso de besarlo. Su mente y su cuerpo se había paralizado, había mirado fijamente aquellos ojos azules, y se había perdido en ellos.

Lo conocía de lejos, a simple vista. Iba muy seguido a ese parque, aunque desconocía que era ciego, caminaba por cada sendero de aquel lugar, como si lo conociera de memoria, sin siquiera sacar aquel bastón guía. Lo había visto varias veces acompañado por dos hombres de negro y un muchacho mas joven, quien parecía contento cuando ambos recorrían aquel enorme parque. Por las vestimentas y aquellos guardaespaldas se podía decir que eran de gente de alta sociedad, así que no le extraño que siempre aquel muchacho alto, de cabellera castaña bien peinada llevara siempre ante ojos negros. Extravagancias de ricos, pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez desde la ventana del café en donde no solo trabajaba, si no que alquilaba una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Se sentó en la cama, ubicada aun lado de la pared de la ventana. Miro detenidamente el suelo como si fuera algo interesante, escuchando atentamente los sonidos provenientes del baño, aquel muchachos de ojos azules, por lo visto había decidido tomar un pequeño baño. Sonrió de costado, no necesitaba indicarle las toallas, por costumbre siempre dejaba unas afuera, sobre un pequeño banquito, como cuando hacia con su hermana.

Se acostó un momento, cerrando sus ojos tristemente. El recuerdo de su pequeña hermana volvió a golpear su memoria, pero a esta altura sabia que se encontraba bien. La vida de ambos no había sido color de rosa; tener una madre que le gustaba la plata fácil, un padre alcohólico y algo violento, los había echo madurar de repente. Su frágil Serenity, como solía llamarla, era ciega de nacimiento, por lo cual, cuando Joey tuvo la edad suficiente para valerse solo, aquella mujer, la cual lo había engendrado le había dado la responsabilidad de cuidarla. No solo aprendió a cocinar para los dos, si no también a vestirla, a limpiarla y enseñarle a hablar y leer braile. Había sido una infancia muy dura desde los nueve años, pero ahora con veinte, había podido salir de aquel mundo tan cruel, luego de saber que su hermana, había llegado a una casa donde realmente la cuidaban bien.

El día que se entero que su propia madre la había dado en adopción, a una familia se había enfurecido, con apenas dieciséis, había recorrido medio Japón, para verla, ya que el mismo día que se había enterado, se la llevaron hasta el otro lado del país, para vivir con sus nuevos padres.

Un hombre honesto, una mujer delicada y humilde, pero ambos de muy buena posición, habían visto a Serenity, como una muñeca, hermosa, simpática y además dulce. Se apenaron cuando supieron que ella no podía ver, pero aun así, quisieron adoptarla, su madre no la dio gratis, recibió una buena paga. Cosa que el mismo Joey se encargo de que lo perdiera todo.

Sonrió de costado, sarcásticamente. Aun recordaba como su padre se había puesto, cuando se entero que la cantidad que le habían dado por su hija, era mucho mayor a la que su propia mujer le había dicho. Esa misma noche de discusión, habían llego hasta las manos, he incluso se habían lanzado algunas cosas, pero él, precavido se había encerrado en su habitación, debajo de la cama, esperaba que todo terminara.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se había quedo dormido, hasta que sintió como alguien entraba a su cuarto, y empezaba a revisar la habitación. Pensó que era su padre, buscando algo para comprar alcohol, pero la sorpresa fue que cuando miro donde estaba escondido, era un policía.

La pelea había llegado hasta los oídos de los vecinos, que cansados de su actitud, habían llamado a las autoridades, para que los arrestaran y así liberarse de ellos. El no era tonto, sabia que sucedería con él, por lo cual hizo valer una ley impuesta a los menores que trabajaban, tenia la posibilidad de no ir a un orfanato, y de allí, quien sabe donde. Ante el juez de menores había logrado convencer sobre su posición, y así poder vivir solo a partir de ese momento.

Todo quedo en silencio, cuando el agua de la ducha dejo de correr, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, esperando que aquel muchacho de ojos azules saliera y le entregara la ropa. Por un momento sintió sus mejillas arder, saldría vestido con sus ropas o envuelto en una toalla? Casi sentía que moriría de una hemorragia nasal.

**-- PRO SETO --**

Seto Kaiba, uno de los muchachos mas prestigiosos, rico e importante en el ambiente de mercadotecnia. Único defecto, ser ciego. Había luchado contra viento y marea en la empresa, donde con su hermano trabajaban arduamente; su padre, un hombre al cual el genero humano no poseía ni en su sombra, había echo un buen trabajo criándolo, para poder asumir todas las responsabilidades. Bueno eso fue hasta que aquel accidente, se llevara lo que una ves creyó necesario de por vida.

Había sido un día espectacular, recordaba que el sol estaba tan radiante que lastimaba a sus ojos; su pequeño hermano correteaba entre los caballos en aquella granja, donde el chofer, que los había visto crecer desde sus cunas, los había llevado para pasar un momento alegre, sin que su padre se enterara. Supuestamente ellos estaban en una de las campañas del colegio privado a donde iba, pero como eran los hijos del empresario mas rico, y Seto imponía tanto respeto como su padre, el colegio no diría nada de su "escapada".

Pero no previnieron que la estampida de los alazanes, fuera provocado por un zorro rojo que era perseguido por dos terrier dorados, propiedad del vecino, al otro lado del pequeño bosque que limitaban las fincas. Vio con horror como su pequeño hermano, quedaba entre las patas de los caballos, cubriéndose con sus pequeños brazos su cabeza, creyendo así, salir ilesos de cualquier golpe. Seto sabia que eso no seria posible. Había corrido lo mas que pudo, llegando hasta el y abrazarlo, pero al girarse para buscar una salida posible, solo vio acercársele un caballo blanco, y de allí ya no ver nada.

Los gritos llegaron a sus oídos en forma lejana, apenas podía percibir la vos de su hermano, la del chofer, y hasta la de su padre. Se notaba furioso, y a la vez ... no supo como describirlo.

Tardo dos días en adaptarse a su nueva condición. Y tardo nueve años en adaptarse a ser un ciego de por vida, aunque los distintos especialistas, los mejores que el dinero podía pagar, le habían dicho que no era permanente, que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, recurrían a una intervención quirúrgica y allí corregir los nervios ópticos obstruidos ... bla ... bla ... bla ... Cuantas veces había escuchado el discurso? Cuantas veces sabia que no seria posible tal milagro? Por algo el era un genio ... Ciego ... pero el mejor de todos.

Dos semanas de aquel incidente, cuando por fin pudo salir de la mansión, y adaptarse a su nueva vida, supo que aquel hombre que tanto amor tenia por ellos, había sido despedido, y echado prácticamente del país. Con las influencias de su padre, le había echo la vida un infierno, solo por el echo de que uno de sus hijos estuvo a punto de morir. Aunque solo lo decía por Mokuba, era ahora su heredero sano y fuerte, el único posible de llevar la empresa. Por nueve años había luchado ante el mundo de hienas empresariales para poder hacerlo menos por su deficiencia, y los buitres se habían acercado aun mas cuando su padre había muerto hacia mas de dos años.

El testamento se había leído, y como era ya sabido Mokuba se haría cargo de la Corporación Kaiba con sus 18 años, ya poseía la edad suficiente, según la ley para ocupar el puesto de presidente, con un tutor a cargo hasta los 21. La sorpresa fue que el mismo había elegido a su hermano mayor, con 22 años era lo suficiente adulto para poder ser tutor, claro que el pequeño detalle lo llevaba en sus ojos. Pero las pruebas, medicas, exámenes sicológicos, y demás cosas, habían sacado un alto porcentaje, mayor al máximo.

Recuerdos, eran solo eso ... recuerdos lejanos.

El joven de ojos azules, había decidido tomar una ducha, y todos los recuerdos habían regresado como las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo: cálidas, pesadas, fuertes, y se iban rápidas, al caer al suelo y desaparecer por la rejilla. Aquel lugar le parecía tan cómodo, las toallas, las cosas, tan previstas como si estuvieran solo para él. Como en la mansión, que todo estaba para que el mismo se atendieran en las necesidades básicas, tal como si pudiera ver.

Era el vicepresidente de KC, y aun así, se comportaba como un niño escapándose de sus padres.

Las ropas eran cómodas, hasta tenían un olor particular, se quedo un momento oliéndolas, era la esencia misma de aquel muchacho. Sonrió sinceramente, hasta había sentido las ganas de poder tocar sus labios, y ver si sabia tan bien como su aroma a castañas salía de sus cabellos. Debería preguntar de que color era su cabello, de seguro era del mismo sol, con solo estar cerca de él, irradiaba la calidez que tanto añoraba en alguien.

Salió de aquel baño, con las ropas puestas, tratando de asimilar el lugar y así darse una idea de cómo caminar.

- Te sientes mejor? – la vos del muchacho se hizo presente frente a él.

- Lamento haber usado tu ducha ... El cuerpo frió no es bueno cuando uno se moja y se cambia ... – su respuesta había sido monótona, pero en realidad intentaba ser amable.

- No te preocupes ... – la vos había salido tranquila, supuso que estaba sonriendo - ... Tienes razón, si uno queda con el cuerpo frió puede llegar a enfermarse y no vale de nada ponerse ropa seca ... – desprevenidamente, lo sujeto de la mano, pero inconscientemente se dejo llevar - ... Siéntate en esta silla, te pondré el plato de comida frente a ti ... – el aroma que había llenado el ambiente, hizo gruñir su estomago nuevamente - ... Es pollo con algunas especias, acompañado con un poco de papas hervidas, es muy rico, y muy bueno para los tiempos así ... disfruta mientras yo seco tu ropa ... – acaricio sus cabellos en forma cariñosa, para luego sentir que retiraba la mano abruptamente - ... Bueno ... yo regreso enseguida ... – su vos era nerviosa, el ojos azules, sonrió de costado, quizás ... solo quizás ... podría saber de que color son sus cabellos, sus ojos ... y a que sabrían sus labios.

**-- PRO JOEY -- **

Los nervios lo habían traicionado. Se miraba la mano, aun sentía el cabello castaño, mojado y sedosos entre sus dedos. No entendía como se había atrevido a tocarlo, pero la sensación había llegado a sus mejillas haciéndolas arder. Sabia de por si que sus gustos eran "diferentes" a los de otros chicos, pero aun así, aquella sensación nunca había alborotado sus hormonas. Ni con sus salidas casuales sucedió algo parecido.

Dejo la ropa en la secadora, agradeció a una de las empleadas de la cocina por avisarle cuando estuviera todo listo, y subió rápidamente a ver a su invitado.

--------------------

En el interior de una limosina negra, un muchacho de ojos color cielo y cabellos negros marcaba con desesperación el numero de uno de los hombres encargado de cuidar a su hermano.

- Maldición ... – dijo con desesperación, cuando arrojo el móvil al asiento frente a el.

- Cálmate ... Mokuba ... de seguro estará en el mismo lugar de siempre ... – su acompañante, era alguien mayor que los jóvenes Kaiba. Mano derecha de la corporación, amigo y confidente. Su semblante adulto, ocultaba bien su preocupación, tratando de tomar la calma y no desesperarse igual que el otro muchacho.

- Como quieres que me calme, Lucio! Si los ineptos de los guardaespaldas perdieron de vista a mi hermano ... y no lo encuentran ... – el otro sonrió de costado, no era la primera vez que Seto hacia lo mismo.

- Debes darle crédito ... a pesar de tener diferencia con otros ... se las arregla bien para darte un buen dolor de cabeza ... – la mirada azul del pelinegro fue fulminante.

- Pero no por ciego ... creerá que lo consentiré ... – dijo disgustado.

- Acaso alguna ves te reprocho su ceguera para aprovecharse de ti? – el semblante molesto, de Mokuba cambio para uno triste.

- No ... nunca he escuchado de sus labios ... nada de eso ... – miro por la ventana, como la lluvia había disminuido desde la tarde.

- Entonces ... no debes preocuparte ... – se atrevió a tomar su manos entre las suyas y besarlas. El otro sonrió, para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos. Apretando el intercomunicador, indico al chofer cambiar su rumbo - ... Al Parque Central Domino ... – el otros suspiro cansado.

- Espero que tengas razón ... – murmuro despacio.

--------------------

La comida había estado excelente, en su vida había comido tal cosa. No era que la cocinera de la mansión no supiera hacer comidas las cuales eran repetidas por ambos hermanos, si no que era raro encontrar un sabor distinto a algo tan simple como aquella comida. Por lo menos eso le pareció a él.

Sintió la puerta abrirse después de un rato, el cual imagino la cara quizás de sorpresa al encontrarlo sentado en la cama. El tiempo que lo dejo a solas, pudo memorizar donde se encontraba cada cosa en aquella habitación.

- La ropa estará mas o menos en dos horas ... – su vos le sonó nerviosa, lo cual le causo gracia.

- No hay problema ... – le dijo suavemente, intentando ser amable – Ven ... siéntate a mi lado ... Quiero que me hables de ti ... – el rubio lo miro sorprendido, mientras sentía nuevamente que su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo.

Sin siquiera preverlo, ambos se encontraron en una conversación amena, entretenida y divertida a la vez. Contándose sus vidas, su familia, sus sueños, locuras y las ideas que irónicamente compartían. Por un momento ambos se encontraron en un solo tiempo, en un solo lugar.

Seto estiro su mano, tratando de llegar a tocar sus cabellos, cosa que provoco que sus palabras murieran en el silencio de la noche estrellada. Misteriosamente la tormenta como había llegado, había desaparecido, dejando ver las pequeñas luces en aquel manto negro que cubría el cielo.

- Tu pelo ... debe tener el color del sol ... – murmuro despacio, dejando al otro sorprendido.

- Como lo sabes? – el castaño sonrió de costado.

- Me creerías si te digo, que con solo tocarlos me dan la sensación de calidez, igual a la del sol cuando entra por la ventana de mi cuarto en las mañanas ... – debajo de sus dedos, sintió que el otro se tensaba, y empezaba a temblar.

- Es ... verdad ... – su vos salió muy despacio - ...pero me gusta el tuyo cuando ... la brisa de la tarde juega con ellos ... – ahora le toco al otro sorprenderse.

- Acaso ya me conocías? – su mano se apoyo sobre la mejilla caliente, de rubio, volvió a sonreír sabiendo que eso era un sonrojo.

- Me creerías si te digo que cuando trabajo, llega a cierta hora de la tarde, mirando por la ventana observándote pasar con aquel muchacho y tus guardias ... – murmuro despacio, mientras se acercaba al rostro del otro. Terminando la frase con un pequeño y tierno beso.

- Eras tu ... – Seto pronuncio antes de besarlo, pero mas apasionadamente.

Cayeron sobre la cama, en un abrazo y miles de besos. Dándose cariño a sus pobres almas.

Ni el sexto sentido del CEO, se había percatado de las presencias que los espiaban. La esencia de aquel rubio hacia que perdiera cualquier percepción a su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en él.

--------------------

Los pasos ligeros, fueron silenciosos cuando bajaron las escaleras. La cocinera de aquel café, los miraba intrigantes a aquellos dos sujetos, que habían llegado en busca de su amigo castaño. Vio el destello de felicidad en el menor de los dos, pero al verlo bajar sorprendido pensó que había sucedido algo.

- Señor... era a quien buscaban? – la vos lo distrajo, para luego regalarle una enorme sonrisa.

- Si ... – dijo contento, para luego sacar de entre sus ropas una tarjeta de presentación - ... pero ahora estaba ocupado ... Si es tan amable, Señora ... podría darle estos numero de teléfono a su amigo, para que mañana me contacte y así poder venir a buscar a mi hermano. Yo creo que esta noche, se quedara aquí ... – aquella mujer entendió el significado de las palabras, lo cual tomo contenta la tarjeta.

- Por supuesto ... no se preocupe ...su hermano estará bien cuidado ... – ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia, y salieron de allí.

La limosina se puso en marcha, con rumbo a la mansión Kaiba, pero lo que le extraño al chofer que salieran sin el amo Seto. Pero por la sonrisa del amo Mokuba, pareciera que el mayor de todos estaba en buenas manos. Subió el vidrio que lo separaba de la parte trasera, de seguro su amo querría privacidad.

La mirada de aquel peli negro no dejaba de irradiar felicidad. Sintió como los brazos de su compañero lo rodeaban la cintura, y besaba su cuello.

- Tu lo sabias... – su vos era suave

- Claro ... – susurro al oído, haciendo estremecer al otro - ... Por que crees que a Seto le gustaba ir a ese parque ... Desde la primera ves que le dije, que había un joven rubio que lo observaba de una forma tan dulce ... no pudo dejar de pensar en él, hasta tomarle el gusto de conocerlo y saber que se siente ser amado ... – los labios atacaron su cuello, dejándole una pequeña marca.

- Eres un malvado ... – Mokuba se giro, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Lucio.

Estaba feliz porque su hermano había encontrado la felicidad en alguien, y eso quizás ... lo ayudaría de ahora en adelante.

--------------------

La mañana llego, tan pronto como la noche desapareció.

Se movió entre las sabanas, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo entre ellas. Pudo percibir la respiración a un lado de su oído, para luego tocar la piel suave su dueño. Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, estaba tan feliz, que aun creía que era un sueño. Increíblemente, había sido amor a primera vista, aunque sonrió molesto, esa frase no quedaba con él.

Se acerco a su rostro, besándolo tiernamente, mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, con las mantas que ahora estaba desparramadas a los pies de la cama. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se levanto y busco aquellos pantaloncillos que le habían prestado. Bordeo la cama, hasta llegar a la ventana, sintiendo la calidez del sol en su rostro.

Por un momento cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación. Abrió la ventana de par en par, para que la brisa matutina tocar su rostro y su torso, como si fueran un abrazo imaginario de los Ángeles. Otro dicho de su difunta madre.

- Seto ... – escucho decir al oído, cuando el rubio lo abrazo por detrás, pegándola contra sus caderas y algo mas.

- Las hojas empiezan a caer ... – dijo como si nada.

- Claro ... se acerca el ... – Joey callo en cuenta en algo volteándolo asustado – Seto ... Tu ...! – encontró en rostro lleno de lagrimas.

- Si ... – dijo lloroso - ... Tenia razón ... tus cabellos son como el color del sol ... – lo abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

El teléfono de la mansión sonó varias veces, hasta que alguien atendió. La noticia era descabellada y algo loca, pero podría ser cierta.

Las corridas, habían sido a la orden del día, pero la frase que había dicho una ves su madre, fue: " Los ojos ... son el reflejo de tu alma ... Solo con ella podrás ver mas allá que tus propios ojos ".

Milagro ... tal ves ... pero me atrevería decir ... Amor ...

-----------------

**Nota de la autora**: pues ... me salió el romanticon, y aunque no hubo lemon, y se que varias me lo reclamaran, me gusto como quedo.

Fic dedicado a mi queridísima Katrinna Le Fay ...! nn

Se cuidan todos matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
